Amor e Destino
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Sakura não tinha a vida que todas garotas idealizam, mas tinha a vida que escolhera para si. Porém, depois de ser 'objeto de desejo' de muitos, ela deixara seus sonhos de lado. Estava decidida à mudar de vida mais uma vez, e o destino resolveu ajudar...
1. I can change my life

**Só pra não esquecer: Naruto obviamente não me pertence, pois se pertencesse a vaca da Sakura seria menos idiota e o Sasuke não seria tão gay ¬¬'**

**Considerações da autora: **

Anh... Eu estava exatamente na aula teórica de educação física quando tive algumas para essa fic (e aí você me pergunta como uma idéia dessas aparece num momento desses...e eu respondo: não sei ò.ó)

Apesar do tema, nada de hentai por aqui. Vou tentar mostrar a parte dos sentimentos da Sakura e do Sasuke. Eu sei que é um 'casal comum' e confesso que estava cogitando a idéia de Temari e Shika, mas acabei achando que SasuSaku ficaria mais legal, talvez porque estou acostumada com os diversos 'moldes' que destinam a esses dois.

Enfim, vamos à fic.

**Amor e destino**

**.**

**Capítulo um – I can change my life**

**.**

A maquiagem forte, a saia curta e as meias 'arrastão' eram de fato algo marcante. Em meio a tudo isso os cabelos róseos não chamavam atenção como antes. A garota caminhava pelas ruas, cabeça baixa. Apesar do casaco, sentia frio nas pernas, devido ao traje. As pessoas não se preocupavam em disfarçar o julgamento que se mostrava presente em seus olhos e em sua expressão de descontentamento.

Ela apenas continuou, calmamente, desejando mentalmente que todas aquelas pessoas fossem para o inferno. Respirou fundo e retirou da bolsa o cigarro de cereja, seu favorito.

Depois de andar por mais cinco minutos, chegou ao seu destino. Bateu na porta dos fundos, esperando que alguém a abrisse logo, pois estava a ponto de congelar.

- Finalmente chegou Sakura... - disse a loira ao abrir a porta.

Sem responder nada, a garota jogou o cigarro pela metade no chão e adentrou o lugar.

**X**

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, mas devido ao meu trabalho, prefiro que chamem apenas de "Cherry". O significado não muda, mas soa melhor assim. Eu tenho apenas 18 anos e minha vida não é das melhores. Não sou uma garotinha fofa e feliz que saltita pelo colégio enquanto sonha com um príncipe encantado, porque eles não existem e porque eu já deixei de sorrir a algum tempo.

Eu ainda tenho pais...Eu acho.

Sai de casa logo depois que meus pais se separaram e minha mãe trocou tudo pela bebida. Eu não aguentava mais aquela vida monótona. Eu via tudo desabando e não podia fazer nada. Resolvi encarar o mundo.

Meus atos (insanos) me fizeram parar aqui. Consegui emprego nessa boate que se chama "Desire". Comecei como garçonete, fui promovida à dançarina e por fim, fui promovida à uma 'vida noturna bem agitada'.

Não sei ao certo o que me levou a isso. Eu sempre fui muito impulsiva na verdade.

Minhas noites são todas perigosas. Pessoas desconhecidas, que podem me levar para qualquer lugar... Em troca de prazer. Aquele dinheiro sujo. O cheiro de impureza que permanece em todos os quartos onde me deito. Risadas e sorrisos falsos. Falsos sentimentos. Sou a válvula de escape de tantos... Objeto. Brinquedo. Passatempo. Mercadoria. Mercadoria sem valor.

Só as lágrimas é que são verdadeiras. As minhas lágrimas.

**X**

- Algum cliente marcado pra hoje, Sakura? - perguntava a colega de trabalho, enquanto as duas se arrumavam em frente ao espelho.

- Não...

- O que você tem? Parece desanimada... - perguntou Ino enquanto reforçava o lápis nos olhos.

- Eu tô cansada dessa vida! - disse ela, jogando dentro da bolsa o batom que segurava.

- Que frase típica... - respondeu a loira com um riso um tanto irônico. Ela era do tipo que não se importa com os outros, que não se abala com nada.

- Você não está farta de tudo isso? Você não tinha sonhos antes de entrar nessa vida? Você nunca desejou abrir os olhos e perceber que tudo isso foi um pesadelo? – Sakura esforçava-se mentalmente para não chorar. Fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

A amiga apenas suspirou e nada disse. Retirou-se por fim do 'camarim'.

"_I can change my life"_ (Eu posso mudar minha vida) Pensou.

Sakura respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e seguiu a amiga.

**...**

Aquela noite fora longa, a casa estava cheia e Sakura dançou por quase quatro horas. Saiu da boate apressada, estava muito cansada e queria dormir.

Uma e meia da manhã e não havia ninguém na rua, estava frio e começara a chover. Dobrou uma esquina e para sua surpresa, ali havia um homem que a encarou firmemente quando esta passou. Ela apenas desviou o olhar ao passar por ele e continuou pela rua. Mas este fora mais rápido e agarrou-a pelo braço.

- A gatinha tá com pressa por quê? - disse em tom de deboche. Sakura podia sentir o cheiro de bebida que ele exalava.

- Me larga! - gritou ela, mas era impossível soltar-se.

Ele apenas riu e encarou-a novamente.

- Vamos... Eu te levo pra um lugar confortável. Pra uma vadia como você, não vai ser nada demais...

- Eu já disse pra você me soltar! – ela gritava ainda mais alto e tentava, ainda que inutilmente, soltar-se.

- Por que está com tanto medo, se faz isso todas as noites...? – ele tornara a rir, puxando-a pelo braço e empurrando-a contra o muro atrás de si.

O coração de Sakura queria sair pela boca. Ela queria gritar, mas nem isso conseguia fazer mais. O medo tomara conta de si. "É o fim" pensou, fechando os olhos, amedrontada.

E a última coisa que pôde ver foi a figura de um homem que chegou de repente, como um anjo da guarda.

**X**

**Yoo minna! **

**Bom, esse primeiro capítulo foi curtinho, já que era mais uma introdução. **

**Espero que tenham gostado dele. **

**Por favor, mandem reviews, não custa nada...Além do que você pode me xingar, pode me ameaçar de morte, pode me agredir verbalmente, pode pedir indenização, reclamar, elogiar, pedir que eu continue ou não, pode mandar vírus pro meu pc (não levem essa parte à sério ò.ó)... Pode muita coisa. o/**

**Até porque não to mais conseguindo receber sinais de fumaça. Minha mãe vendeu o fax. O telefone tá cortado e a bola de cristal queimou! **

**Então o único jeito MESMO é opinar por reviews! ;) **

**/apanha/**

**Bubais **


	2. Noite sem rumo

**Amor e Destino**

**Capítulo dois – Noite sem rumo.**

Sakura abriu os olhos. Atordoada, observou o local a sua volta sentando-se na cama onde fora colocada. Era um quarto normal, não muito grande e um tanto bagunçado. O relógio no criado-mudo indicava meio-dia. Vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, estas que estavam um pouco úmidas. Estava completamente perdida, não sabia onde estava, quem a levara até ali e estava, principalmente, envergonhada pela situação em que se encontrava. Continuou sentada por algum tempo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, até que alguém bateu na porta.

- Já acordou senhorita? Posso entrar? - dissera a voz masculina do outro lado.

- Po...de. - respondeu hesitante.

O homem entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele era alto e magro. Os cabelos negros e escorridos caiam-lhe sobre a face e seu olhar era diferente, era distante e frio.

- Como está se sentindo? - disse, parado em frente à Sakura, que permanecia sentada na cama.

- Só um pouco zonza...

- É normal. Precisa comer algo e também precisa trocar essas roupas...Foi sorte não ter pego um resfriado. - seu tom era firme.

- Foi você que me trouxe pra cá?

- Sim...

- Obrigada, nem sei como agradecer... - Sakura pegou sua bolsa, que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Revirou-a e pegou um cigarro. – Se importa se eu fumar?

- Vá em frente...

Sakura acendeu o cigarro e após algumas tragadas sentiu-se mais calma.

- Obrigada realmente por tudo. Mas, acho melhor eu ir... - ela calçou as botas, pegou a bolsa e levantou-se.

- Devia tomar mais cuidado de noite... - ele cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede atrás de si.

- Se eu pudesse fazer algo... Mas creio que estou à mercê do destino...

- Uma moça bonita como você não deveria...

- Por favor, não comece com esse longo discurso. Eu sei o que vai dizer, mas não sabe nada sobre mim...

- Ora, eu só ia dizer que não deveria ser maltratada daquele jeito. - disse, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Por que está tão preocupado? - algo naquele homem a intrigava. Um estranho como ele não poderia estar realmente preocupado. E aquele tom irônico...

- Não sei... algo em você me chamou atenção, apenas isso. - disse calmamente.

- Claro. Como recompensa você só quer ir pra cama comigo...Era tão obvio... -

Sakura começara a se irritar.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Ótimo, estou indo então.

- Mostrarei a saída, senhorita. - e se encaminhou para a porta, abrindo-a para que ela o seguisse.

**X **

Sem dúvida foi um encontro perturbador. Aquele cara é arrogante demais. Frio demais. Bonito demais. Interessante demais... Droga. Ai, ai, ai o que eu tô pensando?

Nada disso Sakura, afaste estes pensamentos inúteis daí, agora.

Sabe muito bem que não tem o direito de se interessar por ninguém. Não enquanto levar essa vida...

Droga, onde é que tá o maldito cigarro?... Achei.

Esse cigarro de cereja realmente me acalma.

Ahh... Preciso trabalhar... Droga! Droga! Droga... Preciso dar um jeito na minha vida, de novo. Preciso levantar dessa calçada e ir pra boate. Maldita hora que troquei de lugar com a Hinata-chan. Ao menos hoje eu só preciso servir as mesas e ajudar com a limpeza. Saudade do tempo que me trabalho podia ser considerado decente. Eu ganhava mal, mas pelo menos não era tão exposta.

Maldita hora em que aceitei aquela 'proposta indecente'... Se bem que...não é de todo ruim, já que eu posso beber das coisas mais caras, ter os jantares mais apetitosos, ganho roupas bonitas... Tudo depende de com quem eu saio.

Aaah, o que eu tô dizendo? No fundo eu sei que isso é uma farsa. Eu só queria me livrar dessa maldita vida e ser livre para realmente amar alguém.

Ok, eu devia parar de assistir filmes de comédia romântica... ¬¬

**X**

Sakura seguiu até a boate. O dia seria cansativo, já que precisava entrar bem mais cedo para arrumar o local. 'Desire' nem parecia o mesmo lugar durante o dia. Era calmo e não cheirava à bebida e cigarro. Ao contrário do que se tornava de noite... Várias pessoas bebendo, sorrindo, gargalhando, dançando, entregando-se ao desejo. Era como o inferno, que aliás deveria ser o nome da boate.

**...**

- Hey, Sakura... Algum cliente hoje? - perguntava a animada Ino que acabara de entrar no banheiro.

- Por que você sempre pergunta isso? - disse, bocejando.

- Como você é sem graça Sakura... Vai pagar as contas no fim do mês como?

Parece que está se recusando a trabalhar ultimamente. Assim vai ser demitida.

- Não seria de todo ruim...

- Hoje a noite promete! - Ino sorria. Algum de seus clientes favoritos com certeza apareceria naquela noite, por isso tal felicidade. A loira estava sempre alegre e parecia gostar da vida que levava. Ou sabia fingir muito bem que nada lhe abalava, ou realmente nunca ficava triste. - Nha, olha só o que eu ganhei. - disse, mostrando um enorme anel de diamante à amiga.

- Quanta futilidade... - Sakura respirava fundo para não começar a dizer tudo o que pensava sobre aquilo.

- Isso é inveja! - disse e saiu, irritada.

Sakura terminou de abotoar a saia rodada que fazia conjunto com o espartilho, e colocou os sapatos. Estava pronta para mais uma noite.

"_Inveja...até parece_." - pensou ela.

**...**

Como combinado Haruno ajudou a servir as mesas e a receber os convidados, a noite fora relativamente tranqüila, contudo, ela estava muito cansada. Feito tudo o que tinha a fazer, trocou de roupa, vestindo uma calça jeans e um casaco, fazia frio lá fora. Para sua surpresa, alguém a esperava na porta da boate.

- Boa noite. - disse o homem, calmamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou surpresa.

- Ora, vim me certificar de que você vai chegar em casa e de que não vai ser perder pelo caminho... - mais uma vez seu tom era irônico.

- Obrigada, mas eu sei me cuidar... - Sakura deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar, deixando-o para trás.

Insatisfeito, ele a seguiu. - Tem certeza de que sabe se cuidar?... Olha, acho que começamos mal... Meu nome é Itachi. Uchiha Itachi... (n/a: meu nome é Bond. James Bond! u/.\ú)

- Eu não preciso que você me siga... - continuou andando, tentando ignorá-lo.

- Por que me trata tão mal assim? Eu só quero ajudar...

- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa disposta a ajudar os outros. - Sakura parou no meio do caminho, encarando o homem a sua frente. - Esse jeito irônico e esse ar arrogante... Não gosto disso.

Ele a olhou firmemente nos olhos, continuou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Pois você ainda irá mudar o modo como me vê. - seu tom era determinado e convincente.

Sakura continuou parada, apenas observando aqueles olhos negros. Algum tempo depois, como se saísse de um transe virou-se e continuou a andar. O homem continuou a seguí-la. Ela, por sua vez, retirou um cigarro da bolsa e acendeu com ajuda de um isqueiro.

Fizeram o trajeto até a casa de Haruno em silêncio. Ela se sentia desconfortável com a presença de Itachi, sentia-se confusa e perdida. Assim que chegou ao portão da pequena casa, jogou fora o cigarro e virou-se para se despedir.

- Boa noite. Agora já pode ir embora. - disse firmemente.

Como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela dissera, ele apenas se aproximou, segurando seu queixo e olhando-a nos olhos. Ficaram parados, contemplando a beleza um do outro. Lentamente seus lábios tocaram os dela, e ele pôde sentir o suave sabor de cereja. Era um beijo ardente, que se intensificava cada vez mais. Sakura não sabia ao certo o que fazia, mas tinha plena certeza de que queria continuar. Era impossível resistir a ele.

Algum tempo depois quando não conseguiam mais respirar, separaram-se ofegantes.

Ele aproximou-se de Sakura novamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Irei tranqüilo, sabendo que você está segura agora. E não se preocupe, eu não sou o tipo que desiste fácil. - deixou escapar um sorriso, que ela certamente não pôde perceber.

Sem dizer nada, a garota virou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta da casa.

- Ainda não sei o seu nome...

- Sakura. - e entrou, batendo a porta.

A garota deixou o corpo escorregar, sentando-se no chão, encostada à porta. O coração batia rapidamente. Ela sentia-se zonza. Talvez pelo fato de estar há tanto tempo sem comer. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido há pouco.

_"Esse cara definitivamente me perturba."_ - pensou ela, abraçando os joelhos.

Várias coisas passam por sua cabeça, ela estava realmente confusa. Não pôde conter as lágrimas que rolavam sozinhas.

- Por que eu me sinto tão culpada quando me aproximo das pessoas? - ela batera o punho cerrado em um dos joelhos, com raiva. - Droga.

**X**

**Yeah... É isso aí pessoal! \o/ **

**Espero do fundo do meu rim que estejam gostando da fanfic e peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo para postar o segundo capítulo. Perdoem essa pobre mortal que estava com um alto bloqueio criativo...**

**Well... artista não se justifica! #lembra do professor de teatro dizendo isso#**

**Como brinde, se é que posso dizer isso, estou colocando já o terceiro capítulo também! 8D **

**Obrigada aos que leram e deixaram reviews!**

**Espero que deixem mais reviews, eu preciso delas, ouviram?! Ò.ó**

**XD**

**Bubais **


	3. Um novo começo

**Amor e Destino**

**Capítulo três – Um novo começo**

- Quer o seu emprego antigo, de volta... É isso? - perguntou o surpreso Orochimaru, sentado à frente da mesa de seu escritório.

- Exatamente. Eu quero voltar a servir as mesas, ajudar com a limpeza e apenas receber os clientes. - Sakura olhava decidida para o chefe e dono da 'Desire'.

- Só pode estar maluca, Cherry... - disse com desdém. - Você é uma de minhas melhores meninas... Sabe quanto eu faturo só com você por mês? - disse gargalhando.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma mercadoria! - bradou ela.

- Pois é isso que você é, uma mercadoria! - seu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a uma expressão séria.

- Então, veremos como você se vira, sem sua mercadoria aqui! - ela levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava, batendo uma das mãos na mesa à sua frente.

- Você não ousaria... - ele riu, realmente duvidando que ela tomasse alguma decisão precipitada.

"Ele definitivamente não me conhece" - pensou. - Eu quero que você e sua boate vão para o inferno! EU ME DEMITO! - gritou Sakura saindo do escritório, altamente irritada.

**...**

"Droga. Eu e esse maldito impulso. Eu estava mesmo ponderando a idéia de largar a boate, mas não antes de conseguir outro emprego" pensava enquanto aguardava na recepção do local para uma entrevista na agência de empregos. Haviam se passado dois dias desde que ela pedira demissão da boate e quase três que não tinha notícias sobre Itachi, que por sinal, não lhe saía da cabeça nem por um instante.

A recepcionista, uma mulher aparentemente estressada, chamou seu nome, em um tom frio e despreocupado. Quando Haruno levantou-se, esta, sem ao menos voltar os olhos para a garota, indicou a sala ao lado. Sakura entrou e sentou-se na poltrona vazia em frente à mesa do escritório. Algum tempo depois entrou na sala uma mulher que aparentava uns quarenta anos. Era loira, alta e bem vestida.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona do outro lado da mesa, encarando uma nervosa Sakura.

- Então senhorita Haruno...O que procura?

- Bem, eu estava pensando em trabalhar como modelo...

- É bem ambiciosa pelo jeito. Levante-se, por favor.

A garota a obedeceu.

- Dê uma volta.

Mais uma vez ela obedecera.

- Hmm... Você tem um corpo bonito e até que não se veste mal. - disse reparando no vestido preto que Sakura escolhera cuidadosamente. Ela voltou os olhos para uma pasta em sua mesa, analisando-a por alguns segundos. Por fim, anotou algo em um papel qualquer e entregou-o à Sakura. - Vá até esse endereço, estão precisando de uma modelo fotográfica. Farão alguns testes com você, se passar será contratada. Você é uma garota de sorte, não são todas que se dão bem. Algo em você me chamou atenção, acho que tem futuro... - ela sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada por tudo! - A garota apertou sua mão e se retirou da sala com um enorme sorriso.

_"Eu não vou desperdiçar essa chance, parece que o destino está ao meu favor." _- pensou, sentindo-se vitoriosa.

Uma hora da tarde e ela ainda não havia almoçado. Dirigiu-se a um café que ficava próximo dali e fez um lanche. Em seguida, tratou de seguir até a agência de modelos à qual fora indicada.

- Número 343... É aqui mesmo. - disse conferindo o número do papel com o do enorme e elegante prédio comercial. Entrou apressada, indo em direção ao homem atrás do balcão de recepção. - Com licença, preciso ir ao... Oitavo andar.

O homem a olhou atentamente e entregou-lhe um cartão com a palavra "visitante". - Pode subir. - disse.

- Obrigada.

**...**

- Olá, eu sou Haruno Sakura. Fui indicada pela agência de empregos hoje e...

- Ah sim. Estou sabendo... Um momento. - a recepcionista desta vez era simpática e sorridente. - Bem, nossa equipe irá maquiar você. Depois você vai tirar algumas fotos, será um pequeno teste.

- Ok. - a garota estava muitíssimo animada.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Sakura estava devidamente maquiada e vestida para a 'mini sessão de fotos'. Seu cabelo também havia sido arrumado. Ela agora aguardava ansiosa, na sala onde seriam feitas as fotos. Não tardou muito e um garoto, da sua idade entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos igualmente negros e sua pele era alva. Era muito parecido com Itachi.

"Só posso estar ficando maluca... Além de não parar de pensar naquele cara, ainda tô paranóica achando pessoas parecidas com ele..."

- A senhorita tá bem? Mudou de expressão quando me viu. - perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Aah, desculpe. É que você me lembra muito uma pessoa. - disse tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

- Eu sou Sasuke. Vou tirar suas fotos. Mas pelo jeito será mesmo contratada, é muito bonita e parece levar jeito. - ele sorriu.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu envergonhada.

Sakura imaginava que ser modelo era mais difícil e bem mais cansativo. Talvez tivesse essa impressão de moleza porque era apenas o primeiro dia. Sim, primeiro dia, porque ainda viriam muitos. Ela fora contratada. Era estranho e ela não sabia como, mas tinha talento para aquilo. Ao menos era o que diziam.

Foram apenas algumas horas, mas ela sentia como se ali toda sua vida estivesse criando um novo sentido e um novo rumo. Finalmente podia respirar aliviada. Sair da boate fora a melhor coisa que fizera nos últimos dias.

Pelo pouco que conversou com Sasuke pôde perceber que teriam uma boa relação, ele era um excelente profissional e era bem simpático também, apesar de não falar muito. Era muito bonito, isso Sakura não podia negar.

- Vai fazer algo agora, Sakura? - perguntou o moreno, enquanto guardava a câmera na mochila.

- Não... Vou direto para casa. - respondeu.

- Vamos jantar então. Conheço um lugar legal por aqui. - disse animado.

- Tudo bem. - aceitou igualmente animada.

**...**

Estavam a caminho da lanchonete quando o celular de Sakura tocou.

- Só um minuto... - disse ao moreno, enquanto procurava o aparelho perdido dentro da bolsa. - Alô...?

_- Sakura... Há quanto tempo docinho. Estava pensando em ir até sua casa lhe fazer uma visitinha_. - Itachi parecia feliz.

- Como conseguiu meu telefone? - perguntou atônita.

- _Fui até a boate procurar por você e uma tal de Ino disse que você não trabalha mais lá. Ela me passou seu número..._

- Ah, claro... De qualquer forma, hoje não vai dar. Não estou em casa e vou demorar um pouco para chegar. Fica para outro dia... - "_Que droga... Quando ele finalmente decide aparecer eu estou ocupada. Não posso desmarcar o jantar logo agora. E também não preciso estar disponível quando aquele cara quer._" - concluiu. - Até mais, ok. - desligou o telefone.

- Aconteceu algo? Ficou irritada de repente... - questionou.

- Não foi nada, relaxa.

Eles logo chegaram a seu destino. Era uma lanchonete pequena, mas bem aconchegante. Eles puderam conversar bastante, sobre vários assuntos.

- O que fazia antes de começar como modelo? - perguntou Sasuke enquanto comia seu delicioso sorvete de flocos.

**X**

Droga... Era exatamente essa pergunta que eu tanto temia. Depois de tudo o que conversamos... O que ele vai pensar sobre mim?

De qualquer forma, não vai adiantar mentir. Não seria justo com ele.

Aaah. Ele é tão fofinho...

O que você deve fazer agora Sakura?

Ele provavelmente vai pensar absurdos de você, assim como todos...

**X**

- Eu...era... garota de programa. - disse, desviando o olhar, e fingindo estar concentrada em seu sundae de chocolate. Pôde sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

Sakura esperava dele qualquer reação, até a pior delas como a rejeição. Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele apenas disse sorrindo:

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido esse novo emprego. Devia levar uma vida perigosa antes.

Sakura não pôde conter a expressão de surpresa, voltando a olhá-lo finalmente. - Eram realmente noites perigosas eu nem sei porque acabei entrando naquela vida... - ela não sabia porque mas sentia como se devesse lhe contar tudo.

- Hey, moça... Você não me deve nenhuma explicação. A vida é sua e não cabem a mim julgamentos.

Sakura sorriu largamente, voltando à atenção para o sundae de chocolate.

**X**

Sasuke apreciara muito a noite que passara com a nova colega de trabalho e não podia negar que ela mexera com ele.

"_Ora, o que eu estou pensando? Minha relação com ela deve ser estritamente profissional_."

Chegou em casa e encontrou o irmão revirando a estante da sala, à procura de mais uma garrafa de bebida.

- Sasuke, você chegou finalmente seu viado. - disse Itachi, agora com uma garrafa de vinho em mãos.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa, entrou na sala uma mulher vestindo uma camisola transparente.

- Itachi, venha logo, queridinho... - ela sorriu e os dois dirigiram-se ao quarto dele.

- Cafajeste...

**X**

**Finalmente a Sakura conheceu o Sasuke! \o/ **

**E o Itachi é um cafajeste... Mas eu gosto de escrever sobre o jeito dele...**

**Essa fic ta sendo difícil de escrever, eu confesso! Em meio ao meu bloqueio criativo, eu estou me esforçando. **

**Sei que não ta boa, mas...tô tentando!**

**O próximo capítulo, bem, eu gosto dele. **

**Mais uma vez repito: espero do fundo do meu rim que estejam gostando. Ò.ó **

"**Mande review é de graça e não dói nada." **

**Bubais minna ;)**


	4. I Want You

**Relembrando: **_Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse o Sasuke não seria o 'seme' até numa relação hetero! Ò.ó_

**Agradecimentos especiais: **_à tiah __**Ana**__ por ajudar com o capítulo e com idéias para a fic. Graças à perversão dela eu estou me tornando um monstro! XD _

_Viva o lado perva da vida! Agradeço também à __**manutenção do orkut**__, sem ela eu não teria reunido forças para escrever! _

**Amor e Destino**

**Capítulo quatro – I want you**

Sakura chegara para mais um dia de trabalho. - Bom dia Sasuke, trouxe um café expresso. - disse com uma piscadela, entregando-lhe um copo gigante.

- Olá Sakura. Temos um trabalho para você! - disse a sorridente recepcionista e também administradora da agência. - Gostaram bastante das fotos que você fez para o seu book... O fato é que você será capa da revista "Zipper".

- Aaah, sugooooe! - a garota ficara muito feliz com a notícia. - Finalmente serei reconhecida, nê Miwako! - disse à chefe, os olhos brilhando.

Haviam se passado dez dias desde que Sakura começara no novo emprego.

Tirara várias fotos, fizera seu book, tivera algumas aulas de passarela e uma equipe atenciosa cuidava de tudo pra que ela estivesse devidamente preparada para trabalhos futuros. Definitivamente era uma vida muito melhor e ela estava contente com tudo que vinha conseguindo. Aos poucos fora deixando de lado os pensamentos sobre Itachi, que havia desaparecido nos últimos dias. Ela e Sasuke se tornaram bons amigos, conversavam sempre sobre trivialidades, sobre seus respectivos trabalhos e sobre a vida em geral. Ele era um moço encantador e Sakura sentia algo estranho sempre que estava na presença dele, algo que não sabia nomear, era como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

- Sakura! - chamou o moreno pela terceira vez.

- Sim? - disse num pulo a distraída Sakura.

- Chamei três vezes...Você está com a cabeça na lua. - riu.

Sakura nunca havia notado como o sorriso dele era gracioso. - Desculpe...

- Bem, vamos começar.

Haruno deixou de lado seu café e dirigiu-se à sala onde eram realizadas as fotos. Estava devidamente arrumada, com os cabelos ondulados caídos sobre os ombros, um vestido vermelho que se ajustava perfeitamente a seu corpo e um scarpim preto. A maquiagem forte dava um toque especial.

- Está realmente... muito linda Sakur...a! - exclamou um Sasuke abobado arrumando as lentes da câmera.

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, um tanto envergonhada.

- Sasuke, eu terei que sair para resolver alguns problemas... - disse Miwako entrando de repente. - Tirem as fotos e cuidem de tudo para mim, ok? - e apressada, saiu da sala batendo a porta.

- Ok...Vamos começar honey! - Sasuke sorriu. - Bem... Vai ser uma capa de revista e eles querem destacar o poder feminino. Então tem que fazer cara de tigrona! - ele não se conteve e começou a rir.

- Grrr...! - Sakura também dera risada. Sentia-se muito a vontade com ele, até para brincadeiras no meio do serviço. (n/a: e que brincadeiras! (6)²)

**...**

- Ótimo Sakura, agora vire o rosto para o lado e coloque as mãos na cintura. - disse o moreno, ajeitando a câmera e batendo a foto em seguida. - Com isso acho que acabamos! - deu uma piscadela.

- Uaaaah... Que bom. - bocejou.

Sasuke estava ajeitando a câmera para guardá-la na mochila quando a derrubou, espalhando várias fotos pelo chão. - Ahh... Como eu sou desastrado! - exclamou.

- Deixa, eu ajudo... - Sakura dirigiu-se até o outro lado da sala para recolher as fotos. - Woooow! Que fotos maravilhosas Sasu- kun! - dissera espantada com tamanha variedade de fotos bonitas. - Você é mesmo um bom fotógrafo! Mas... Qual a finalidade dessas fotos da cidade, de gatinhos, do pôr-do-sol...? - perguntou curiosa, olhando atentamente cada uma das fotos em suas mãos.

- Eu participo de concursos fotográficos. Eles dão o tema e eu tiro as fotos. - respondeu um tanto apreensivo.

- Genial! E... qual é o último tema que lhes deram?

Ele hesitou um pouco em dizer. - Nu...f eminino.

- Hahaha! - Sakura não pôde conter o riso.

- Não ria! ò.ó

- Desculpa... É que você fez uma cara muito engraçada. Imagino que deve ser difícil, um tema como esse...

- Nem sabe o quanto! Eu... não vou participar. Impossível! ò.ó

- Nyaaah, mas você fotografa muito bem! Não tem porque não participar!

- Sem chance, honey!

- Vamos lá, eu serei sua modelo e te ajudarei a ganhar esse concurso! – disse determinada.

- O que? – ele engoliu seco. – Como ...assi-m? – o garoto não podia esconder o espanto.

- É isso que ouviu...Eu vou ser sua modelo, sem problema algum! Você fotografa bem e não vou deixar esse talento ser desperdiçado. – ela sorriu, dando uma piscadela.

**...**

Alguns minutos depois Sakura estava nua e devidamente posicionada no sofá vermelho ao fundo da sala, de bruços como Sasuke havia pedido envergonhadamente. Ela fechara os olhos, estava calma e tinha uma expressão serena. Lentamente ele aproximou-se dela para tirar as primeiras fotos. Não podia deixar de reparar em cada pedacinho de seu corpo que estava a mostra. Suas formas bem definidas, o cabelo especialmente cacheado com aquele maravilhoso tom cor-de-rosa. Isso o deixava deslumbrado. Parara por alguns instantes que lhe pareceram horas, estava perdido num turbilhão de pensamentos insanos que lhe passavam pela cabeça.

Quando a garota voltou a abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um Sasuke estático à sua frente e não pôde esconder um sorrisinho malicioso. Levantou-se lentamente, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele que agora tinha uma expressão de surpresa, e continuava parado. Sakura parou ao seu lado, encarando-o firmemente, até que lentamente aproximou seu rosto do rosto ainda surpreso de Sasuke. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, observando um ao outro, o desejo aumentando cada vez mais. Sakura passou uma das mãos pela nuca do moreno, acariciando-a para depois tomar seus lábios num longo e apaixonado beijo, repleto de desejo. Ele estava nervoso no começo, mas logo foi acalmando-se, conforme ela o conduzia e o beijo se intensificava.

Eles separaram-se, ofegantes.

- Saku...ra... - ele começou.

- Shiiii... - ela o silenciou, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios deste. Passou as mãos pela cintura de Sasuke, levantando sua camiseta preta. Ele, obediente, levantou os braços para que ela tirasse a vestimenta. Sakura, intrigada com o olhar que ele lhe lançava arriscou:

- Não quer fazer isso? - sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe a orelha em seguida.

Como resposta ele deitou-se cuidadosamente no chão, sobre o tapete, puxando a garota sobre si, sentindo seu corpo quente e iniciando um novo beijo, agora mais intenso.

Sakura separou-se dele, ofegante, e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Em seguida passou as mãos pelo peito bem definido do moreno, pensando em como ele era perfeito, e chegando até o zíper da calça. Em questão de segundos tirou-lhe o restante das roupas. Eles então, permitiram entregar-se completamente ao desejo, à luxúria, ao prazer. O mundo lá fora havia definitivamente perdido sua importância, e pela primeira vez Sakura sentia-se realmente feliz e completa em 'deitar-se' com um homem.

Não era por dinheiro, não era mero prazer, não era interesse... Eles estavam ligados, como se fossem um só, seus corpos respondiam um ao outro automaticamente, seus corações estavam em plena sintonia.

**X**

(Uma semana depois... )

- Sasuke...? – Itachi batia à porta do quarto do irmão, impaciente. – Seu viado, preciso falar com você... – ao ver que este não respondia, resolveu adentrar o aposento. Sasuke não estava lá. – "Aquele viado deve estar no banho..." – pensou. Ia em direção á porta novamente quando algo chamou sua atenção. – Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? – disse tomando em mãos a revista que encontrara encima da cama. – Não pode ser...Sakura! – exclamou observando atentamente a linda garota com cabelos cor-de-rosa na capa da revista Zipper.

O moreno folheava a revista à procura de alguma matéria sobre ela quando deixou que algumas fotos caíssem no chão. Ele pegou-as rapidamente, espantando-se ao ver a mesma menina da capa...nua. – Não posso acreditar!... E eu que pensava que ele era um viado... – riu, juntando as fotos e colocando-s de volta no meio da revista. – Que vadia!

- Itachi...O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? – bradou um Sasuke aparentemente irritado, aparecendo no quarto.

- Nada demais maninho...

- Larga essa revista! – disse tomando-a do outro.

- Ok. – Itachi entregou a revista ao irmão, saindo do quarto com um sorrisinho que o outro não pôde perceber.

**X**

- Bom dia Sasu-kun! – disse Sakura, chegando à agência e cumprimentando-o com um selinho. Os dois estavam juntos desde o dia das fotos, ambos muito felizes com o novo relacionamento.

- Sakura, devo parabenizá-la! Tenho ouvido muito bem sobre você. A revista Zipper adorou as fotos que fez! Sinto um cheirinho de trabalhos maiores no ar! – disse a animada Miwako cumprimentando a garota. – E também estou muito feliz por vocês dois! Formam um casal tão bonito! – disse abraçando-os repentinamente com um sorriso tão grande que causava medo. (XD)

- Está me sufocando, honey! – disse Sasuke, rindo e soltando-se daquele 'abraço de urso'.

- Heey, Sakura... Preciso de um favor seu! – disse Miwako, bocejando.

- Sim...?

- Pode ir comprar café para mim? Tenho algumas coisas a resolver aqui... Não consegui dormir bem esta noite...aaaah... – bocejou novamente.

- Ok! Como quer seu café Sasuke?

- Um grande...descafeínado.

- O meu é o de sempre, Saku-chan. – Miwako disse, enquanto procurava alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Estou indo.

**...**

Sakura caminhava animada pelas ruas até que seu celular começou a tocar escandalosamente. Ela parou e o retirou da bolsa.

- Alô...?

- _Olá docinho. _

- Itachi? – ela esperava por qualquer pessoa, menos...ele.

- _Só liguei para saber como você está. _

- Está tudo bem...Pensei que você tinha morrido, sumiu por tanto tempo. – disse irônica.

- _Eu estava...hmm...digamos, um pouco ocupado._

- Sei. Bom, desculpa mas eu preciso ir, to ocupada...

- _Ok, me ligue caso precise de qualquer coisa..._ – ele então desligara.

Incrédula, Sakura tratou de mover-se novamente, rumo à lanchonete mais próxima para comprar os maravilhosos copos de café, quando um garoto, que aparentava uns 16 anos dirigiu-se a ela.

- Waaah, nem posso acreditar... Pode me dar um autógrafo? – pediu encarecidamente o garoto que trazia em mãos uma revista.

- Claro... – disse sorrindo.

Ele entregou-lhe a revista e uma caneta. O Sorriso de Haruno logo se desfez, quando ela visualizou a capa da revista, alarmada. Aquele corpo, aquela pose...Obviamente a capa trazia uma imagem censurada, mas bastou folhear a revista para encontrar o restante das fotos, onde a garota dos cabelos rosa encontrava-se completamente nua.

**X**

**Finalmente mais um capítulo. **

**Esse me deu um pouco de trabalho. **

**Enfim... Espero do fundo do meu pâncreas que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a você que leu e deixou review! Obrigada a você que deixou review anônima e eu não pude mandar uma réplica! **

**Deixem críticas a vontade... Me xinguem, reclamem peçam alguma coisa... Deixem review, I neeed! **

**Obrigada pela preferência, volte sempre!**

**Bubais .. **


End file.
